Bleach: Land of Death
by jakenminion
Summary: Most have read past Bleach SSarc. Good knowledge of Bleach. Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends along with a SSteam investigate a new enemy...
1. A new trouble

**Bleach: Land of Death**

**Chapter 1: A new trouble**

"Yamamoto-taichou! It happened!" shrieked a man with black hair, two tiny horns sticking out of his forehead. Akon, was his name, his scientist suit, which was hanging over his regular shinigami uniform, stunk with the smell of sweat. The head shinigami of the Gotei 13-tai slowly and calmly opened up one of his eyes, most probably to get a clear look at the man standing before him. Yamamoto, of course, knew what was going on. He had told the 12th division member, Akon, to research into something important, knowing sometime soon, that this calamity will happen.

"Yamamoto-taichou... the portal opened up this morning in Karakura Town, but then, closed immediately right after. It is happening" replied Akon more calmly now. The old captain, stared at his vice-captain, Saskibe, and nodded at him wisely. Saskibe understood and ran out of the room immediately. "Young 12th division member, you may leave now" whispered Yamamoto. With a short bow, Akon left the room.

_Meanwhile, in Karakura High School... Lunch time._

"'Hime, I adore the way you eat" smooched Chizuru. Orihime just stood there with a clueless face, only to be shocked when she saw a lightning-fast kick hit Chizuru in the head, shattering her glassess. Standing on top of Chizuru, with proud and honor, stood Tatsuki. "Chizuru, I told you once, I told you twice, to not compliment Orihime in such a matter" sneered Tatsuki. "Man, I need to find a challenge around here, C'mon Orihime, let's go". The two stood up from the rectangular-looking table and left the lunch room. "Tatsuki-chan, is Chizuru going to be alright?" innocently asked Orihime. "Yah, yah" simply replied Tatsuki. She then stopped in place, looking out one of the windows. "What is that?" asked Tatsuki looking at the devil-like creature, commonly known as a Hollow. Orihime froze. "Tatsuki... you can see that...?".

"Ichigooooooo" screamed Keigo, jumping up and down to get Ichigo's attention. "Huh? What do you want?" bluntly asked Ichigo. "Oh! The pain of getting rejected" cried Keigo. Mizuiro pushed Keigo out of the way, and then replied, "He wanted to know if you wanted to come to the parc with us?". "Oh, sorry, but I can't today. When I get home I have to watch Karin and Yuzu since Dad has a meeting to go to" replied Ichigo without a care. Slowly, he started walking away... BEEP Ichigo jumped up. His shinigami-substitute license was ringing.

Ichigo ran to the scene of crime, grabbed onto his license tightly, and his soul was pushed out of his body. His real body fell to the ground with a clunk. Now stood Ichigo in a shadow-black clothing, he was in the form of a shinigami. He grabbed the huge sword (known as a Zanpakutou) from his back, and stood in a fighting position. "Come on, let's finish this quick Zangetsu". And the Hollow saw from the corner of his eye a giant sword. That would be the last thing he would ever see in the real world...

Viewing from the sidelines in school, Tatsuki saw Ichigo in shinigami-form, which she has been seeing for awhile. She had a confused face, while Orihime's was perfectly calm, already been with Ichigo to Soul Society where they went to rescue Kuchiki Rukia.

_Back in Soul Society... a few hours later after the chat with Akon..._

"Yamamoto-taichou... the team is prepared" solemnly said Saskibe. Inside the room were some experience shinigami, known as Hitsugaya Toushirou, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo, Madarame Ikkaku and Yamada Hanatarou. The team's mission: To go to Earth, inform the Shinigami and Ryoka in Karukara Town, and fight this new trouble - which even has Commander Yamamoto himelf worried.


	2. Targeted: Orihime, Ichigo's thoughts

**Bleach: Land of Death**

**Chapter 2: Targeted: Orihime, Ichigo's thoughts**

"So... you can see them?" asked Orihime. "Yeah, for awhile now" simply replied Tatsuki. "What are they called again?" "Hollows" enthustically replied Orihime. "And was that Ichigo?" loudly asked Tatsuki. "Sorry Tatsuki-chan, but you can figure that out on your own." whispered Orihime with a faint smile on her face. "Yeah... anyhow, I have to go to Karate class now, I'll call you later Orihime" yelled Tatsuki while running back to the school. Orihime stood there. "I have free time today. Maybe I should go visit Kurosaki-kun?".

"Ichigo and Karin, Dinner is ready!" yelled Yuzu from the kitchen. Ichigo and Karin walked down the staircase to the kitchen and sat at the table. "And this is for Daddy when he gets home" smiled Yuzu innocently. "I hope that goat-beard never comes home" joked Karin. "Aw! Karin-chan, don't say things like that!" sobbed Yuzu. "What a pain..." whispered Ichigo to himself. _But... what is that weird reiatsu I've been sensing since I got home...?_

A shadow crept over Orihime, who was walking towards the Kurosaki Residence. She froze in fear. Her heart was pounding very fast, and slowly started turning her head. What she saw was a Hollow; not any ordinary Hollow - one with half it's mask cracked and opened. "Foooood" the Hollow started to yell. The Hollow, who had sharp claws as hands dashed down to Orihime. "Santen Kesshun!" yelled Orihime, starting to cry. A yellow shield was summoned, stopping the claws from hitting Orihime. "Get away from me!" she yelled. "Tsubaki, I REJECT!". The creature known as Tsubaki went flying toward the Hollow, and went right through it. The Hollow cracked in half and then disappeared. Tsubaki went flying back towards Orihime, thinking. _That was one strong amount of killing intent..._

"Man, I'm bored!" huffed Kon. "When Nee-san was here, I was never bored!". "Just shut up, will ya?" replied Ichigo. "Fine! I'm going for a walk..." roared Kon, jumping out of the window. After a few minutes, Yuzu opened Ichigo's bedroom door. "Ever heard of knocking?" yelled Ichigo. "I don't understand why brother is being so mean today" sobbed Yuzu, "Anyhow, Inoue-san came to talk to you". And with that, she left thumping loudly down the staircase. Ichigo slowly got off his bed, and followed Yuzu downstairs to the door.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun" smiled Orihime. "Uh... hi Inoue.." replied Ichigo. "What are you here for?". "Just came here to pass by before going shopping for food. I'm going to buy cucumbers and bananas, and then I'm going to make a cucumber and banana salad!" happily squeeled Orihime. "Uh.. okay, want to come in?" asked Ichigo. "Sure!" replied Orihime even more happy now. "I just ran into a Hollow on the way here...". "What?" asked Ichigo. _Was that the weird reiatsu I was sensing before? Why didn't my shinigami license beep? Man, why did the Hollow go after Inoue? Was it because it was hungry, or was there more than that?_

"Darn... Ichigo's been so mean and rude lately" sighed Kon. He kept slowly walking, until he hit something. A leg. "Uh..?" asked Kon uncertaintly. In front of his eyes he saw Renji, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Hanatarou, Rukia and Ikkaku staring down at him. "NEEEE-SAAAN!" yelled Kon jumping up toward Rukia, who without any emotion, punched Kon down. "Ne..ee...-sa..nn... soo.. cruel.." slowly blurted out Kon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: So hard trying to get into Ichigo's personality.

Big plans for the upcoming chapters! (Sadly, I don't think Chad would be in my story).


	3. Nanuk

**Bleach: Land of Death**

**Chapter 3: Nanuk**

"What happened earlier today? I demand to know!" yelled a mysterious man to another unknown man. The mysterious man, looked at his subordinate with unease, then looked up to the murky-black sky, where shooting stars were flying all over the place. The man wanted to get out of this place. He was sent there almost 150 years ago. He heard it was called the _Land of Death_, of course he wasn't dead. In fact, no one was dead in this place. It was not Soul Society, neither the Underworld nor Heuco Mondo, aka the land of Hollows. This was another place, floating forever in a void. "I.. don...nn't.. know the... ex...act details, s..ir" spattered the suboridnate very fast. "Some perrr...son tri..ed to open u..p a porta..l to the real wor..ld but wa...sss.. unsucce..cesssful..". "Alright. Now disappear from my site, Ryuumaru. And stop studdering!" roared the mysterious man. "**They** probably know now... and might come in... but then... I do want them to come in. Ku-ku-ku".

"Who's at the door now?" hissed Ichigo walking downstairs, being followed by Orihime. Ichigo opened the door, ready to scream at any one there, but then froze in place. Orihime stared for a few seconds but then started waving uncontrollably to the visitors. Ichigo's frown then turned to a smile. "Rukia?" he asked. "Surprised, Ichigo?" sneered Rukia. "Oh Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai-kun, Rukia-chan, Ikkaku... Hanatarou!" smiled Orihime. She then stared at the smaller girl. "Who's this?". "You didn't meet her when you were in Soul Society, but she is the vice-captain of the 5th division, Hinamori Momo." hissed Hitsugaya."Nice to meet you" shyly replied Hinamori. "Who is also finally awake from her comatic state, might I add" laughed Ikkaku. "Shut up!" replied Hinamori back to Ikkaku. "So why are you guys here?" asked Ichigo. "To team up with you and investigate the portal opening of the unknown dimension, Land of Death, and stop Nanuk from getting out of there!" replied Renji proudly. "Nanuk?" asked Ichigo bluntly. "Tch... Ichigo, lemme explain with diagrams". Rukia suddenly took a marker and paper and started drawing uncontrollably. "Hello Ichigo-san!" waved Hanatarou. "Hanatarou, what exactly are you doing here?". Hanatarou then put a grin on his face. "I was chosen by vice-captain Saskibe himself, to help out with this mission! Of course, I'm the healer of the group". "Erm... I can heal to" explained Orihime. "Wha...? Darn!" huffed Hanatarou.

"Here we go." replied Rukia. She held up her drawing. There was a ink-bear-head drawn while 8 other Bunny-heads next to him. "We are the bunnies, while Nunuk is the bear! Nanuk aka Ex-Captain of the 9th Division. He was a nice man until one day he came back from a mission, and was cruel ever since. He even tried to oppose Yamamoto-taichou! With that, Yamamoto-taichou locked him up in a dimension passing by at that moment, that dimension was called the Land of Death. Nanuk, were sure wants revenge on us and is trying to get out of the dimension. And we're sure it's the Land of Death dimension passing by because it's around every 150 years that the dimension rotates around Earth, mainly Karukara Town." explained Rukia. "I see..." simply replied Ichigo. "Anyways, we are going to try and re-open the portal and get inside the dimension, and stop Nanuk for good!" added on Renji.

_**To be continued**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to make my chapters a tad-bit longer after Chapter 5, where all the Karukara Town stuff is over with.


End file.
